Yup, I do have a crush on you
by Hi I'm Matt Korklan
Summary: It's Friday Night Smack Down, and the main event is an awesome tag team match. There's also a little backstage action after the show. Can Evan believe what it's actually happening? He thought that never in his wildest dreams! SLASH Evan/Rey. Don't like, don't read, easy. Reviews are always welcomed :)


A/N: _HEY EVERYONE! so I've been getting muses from WWE recently, specially my favorite wrestler, Matthew Joseph Korklan, better known as Evan Bourne :D_

_I came this time with a little oneshot, I hope you like it. It's my first one and is unbeta'd so please forgive any errors. _

_Your reviews are highly appreciated so please leave some if you like the oneshot, also, if you want me to write something for you, leave it in a review, I'm more than willing to do my best on futfilling your wish. If it's Evan/Random Wrestler it will be easier for me._

_Now without further wait, please enjoy ;)_

* * *

"The following contest is tag team match, scheduled for one fall…introducing first" Evan was warming up for his match, he was eagered to fight tonight, partially because this was his 1st fight after a long time, but mostly because he was tagging with his favorite man, the ultimate underdog, Rey Mysterio.

"Ready Matt?" it's weird how the older highflyer had always called Evan by his real name all the time, Evan always asked him why; because you know, that kind of formalities are often used only outside of the ring. "Yes Oscar, I'm ready!" Evan said jumping from his split with a huge grin; he also developed the habit of calling Rey by his real name, being childish over the fact the Rey wouldn't stop calling him by his real name during show time.

Evan's theme song blasted through the speakers as Rey gave the younger highflyer a little push in his low back. Only god and Mysterio himself know why he pushed him there and not in his shoulders or his upper back.

"And their opponents…" Evan and Rey made their way to the ring and both made their characteristic sign when the entrance fireworks from Rey where mixed into "Born to Win". Rey signaling someone who got a mask and Evan just making peace signs, with a huge smile on his face. "the team of Rey Mysterio and Evan Bourne!" they heard Lillian Garcia present them with an eager expression on her face. Rey saluted people in the right side of the barricades as Evan did the same in the left side.

When they reached the ring and received love from the entire WWE universe, they stood in their respective corner, looking at Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre, their opponents, Evan glared playfully at them as Rey whispered in his ear "We got this Matt, do you want to start?" Evan looked at Rey smiling, as always, and nodded, staring deeply into Rey's brown orbs covered by light blue, almost white contacts. Rey smiled again and caused something in Evan's stomach.

As Rey grabbed the rope tied to the turnbuckle, Evan visualized his opponent, Slater, who looked at him cocky and sure. In the little highflyer's eyes, he was just another competitor who he was decided to beat. The bell rang and Evan walked to the center of the ring, imitating his opponent, who offered his hand to a side to lock on a hold, Evan cautiously took the hand they both girded on a hold. Seconds later the hold leaded to nothing as Evan tried to deliver a kick but Slater took hold of his foot. With a wonderful stunt, Bourne put his other foot in his opponent's shoulder and impulse himself up, leaving his other foot free, kicking Heath in the jaw, and giving a spin in the air, falling to his feet instantly. As the crowd went wild on that stunt, the kick disoriented Heath, and Evan took advantage of this, doing a suplex and leaving Slater on the floor.

"1,2…kickout"

Evan pouted as he pulled Heath to one of the corners so he could apply some _airbourne _in his opponent. But when he was about to get ready, Slater came back punched the highflyer repeatedly before bringing him down with a bulldog. Right after, Slater took hold of Evan's head in submission, the referee shouted, asking if he was willing to give up, but he still shake his head at the question. He slowly stood up and jumped back down, releasing himself from his opponent's submission hold, both men were tended on the ground.

"Come on Matt! Just touch my hand, you can do it!" Mysterio shouted impatient. The young highflyer crawled back and made tag in the same time Heath made tag to Drew, who now was coming for Rey at full speed. The masked man jumped from the third rope and brought the bigger man down. He also made a couple of leg drops before he was caught by McIntyre in a maneuver, which the smaller man took profit off by making a hurracarana and leaving Drew in the second rope for his finisher. Slater tried to intervene but Evan rushed against him, jumped, grabbed the man's shoulders and brought him down. Rey smiled and put his thumb up for Evan, who by some reason blushed.

"And here it comes…the 619" Lawler was screaming into the commentary micro as Rey successfully made his finisher and looked at Evan, and with some hand instructions, they were ready in opposite turnbuckles to finish their opponents up.

Airbourne! Evan successfully slammed against Heath, who groaned in pain, same went with Rey and his Springboard splash over Drew.

"1, 2, 3!"

_"Some are born to fight, some are born to sin…" _the theme sounded as the two highflyer raised each other's hand in victory. The crowd was going absolutely wild and everything was all good in that moment.

_Later that night…_

Evan was putting everything away to leave the arena, he is used to leave last because of being too slow packing. A lot of superstars said goodbye, Sheamus, Cena, Mike, even Eva Marie stopped by to say goodbye, she always was so warm to him because of how sweet he was with her since she started her WWE career, He was now alone in the middle of the locker room, putting his ring attire off, and putting some black sleeveless shirt and white pants.

"Hey Matt…" Rey said as he rested in the door frame.

Evan looked up and smiled involuntarily. "I thought you would be back in the hotel right now" He said chuckling a bit.

"Si, but I remembered you had this horrible habit of staying alone in the arena" Rey said getting closer to the younger highflyer.

"I'm sorry, I last a lot packing, that's why I have to start like from the morning when we're going to take a flight to another place." Rey was now standing in front of Evan, looking at him paying attention, his contacts were off so now his brown eyes were visible.

"You did an awesome job in our match tonight" Rey stated in soft voice. "but you were the one who won" Evan said swinging himself back and forth. Rey got closer and Evan's heartbeats were starting to race. " if you haven't knocked Heath out of the way, maybe I should have to do it myself and Drew would react and try a finisher on me." Rey stepped closer and looked Evan in the eyes "and damn you nailed it with that airbourne…no one manages to do it better than you" Evan blushed and felt himself freezed when he felt Rey's hand doing trails on his well-defined muscles.

"Re..O-Oscar…what are you…" Evan was cut short a pair of lips pressing against his, it lasted a couple of seconds before those lips pulled back, Evan didn't react at it at first.

"You've always had a crush on me, don't you?" the shorter highflyer asked with a overbold smile, Evan wanted to melt in that very second, yes it was true, but it was his most guarded secret. "H-How do you…" Rey's little laugh didn't let Evan finish.

"I hear things around the locker room…that and Hornswoggle is not the best person to confide in." Evan cursed the little Irish man in his mind as he felt his whole body trembling.

"Rey I…" He didn't noticed that he used the name he didn't allowed himself to use before he felt the other man's hand now in his leg, massaging his thigh softly.

"It's ok…Evan" he finally said, smiling at the fact he finally gave the bigger man what he wanted, and with that, Rey attempted another kiss. This time Evan was quick to respond, letting his tongue dance with the other as he felt the world stop. Even though he was taller, her still wrapped his arms around Rey's neck, and the other highflyer did the same around Evan's waist, pulling him closer, cutting all distance they had between.

The kiss became a little more passionate and Evan enjoyed more and more every time, he got so carried away that he didn't notice when he started pulling off Rey's mask. The user of the mask, on the other hand, immediately pulled away when he felt it.

"No Matt…I'm not ready" Rey said looking down, he knew there was thousands of photos of him unmasked on the internet, but he made Evan swear to never look at them. To the date, Evan respects that oath. Why? Because that was part of what made Rey so attractive to him, his mysterious side, along with his sweet personality and stuff. He was perfect, no matter what was under that mask.

Nodding, Evan collided foreheads with Rey for a second before he mumbled "and if we go back to the hotel?" Rey smiled. "Can I sleep in your room? " Evan's smile grew wide. "Of course you can, after all…" Evan pulled away "yup, I do have a crush on you." Rey chuckled slightly as he grabbed Evan suitcase and his hand to leave the arena.


End file.
